The Long-Lost Malfoy
by StarrySapphire77
Summary: Stolen at birth, Draco's twin sister has been long sought after by the Dark Forces. When she is finally found, secrets come to light and certain people realize that everything is not as it is portrayed to be. I suck at summaries...


**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so please review!**

* * *

Miranda Kennedy never hesitated to rush to her sister, Kendra's aid; this night was no exception. Kendra's husband, Eric Michaels had floo-called her, telling her that Kendra was currently in labor. Miranda rushed over to their home in Blackwood Hollow as soon as she could from her home in Ravenclaw Hills fifty miles away. With her magic levels low, she could not apparate without risking her consciousness and no one was allowed to floo into the Michaels household because the network was damaged, so she was forced to get there by Muggle means. When she got there, she wrenched open the door and rushed upstairs to the master bedroom. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected. Eric was standing by the foot of the bed, looking at a blue-faced baby with brown hair that was lying on a table, while Kendra was holding a baby with blonde hair and silvery-turquoise eyes. She stopped in her tracks; she took in the sight of the baby that looked like Eric lying on the table then the sight of the baby that looked suspiciously like one of her friends from school.

"What did you do?" Miranda shouted at them. "Whose baby is that?"

Eric turned to face her and whipped out his wand. "You will swear on your magic that you will not reveal anything that you see or that we tell you to anyone outside of this room or I will kill you."

Looking into Eric's eyes, she could tell that he was completely serious. Miranda looked at Kendra; Kendra's eyes were red and her face was blotchy like she had been crying, but Miranda could tell that she was not completely there mentally.

Miranda sighed realizing that she had no choice but to take the oath. "I, Miranda Eloise Kennedy, do solemnly swear upon my magic that I will not reveal what I see and hear in this room to anyone other than those who are currently present in this room. Once someone outside of this room learns of what occurred, this oath will be declared null and void. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Eric repeated finalizing the oath.

"Now tell me what is going on!" Miranda demanded.

Eric's eyes got misty and he glanced over at Kendra who was clutching the mystery baby close to her chest.

"After the midwife arrived, I called you, letting you know that Kendra was in labor. After I hung up with you, I hurried back to Kendra's side. By then, the baby had been born, but there had been complications and the baby died. Kendra was so distraught that we had to call another healer in for her. The healer told me that she suffered a mental breakdown and was mentally unstable. I called Dumbledore to tell him the news. He was upset as well. About twenty minutes later, he arrived holding a baby. It was crying upon arrival and it brought Kendra out of her mental stupor. Dumbledore handed her the child and she has been in the same state since. I asked Dumbledore where the baby came from and he said that it wasn't important and he provided me with a powerful glamour potion to administer to the baby once Kendra falls asleep. It was fused with Kendra's and my blood, so the baby will look like us. We have to re-administer it every six years or she will revert back to her natural appearance."

"But this is wrong!" Miranda exclaimed, "That baby belongs to another family; they will be missing their child!"

"They have another, a son, according to Dumbledore; they will be just fine!" Eric responded angrily.

"Her name is Katarina Elizabeth Michaels," he said, calming down.

Miranda glared at him with much hatred. "You are a despicable person!" She spat at him and turned, retreating back down the stairs and out the door. 'I promise dear child; one day, you will be reunited with your real family. Until then, I will watch over you.'

* * *

 **I know its short, but if its not any good, I won't continue it. So please review if you want more of it.**

 **-StarrySapphire77**


End file.
